Wielkie wejście, wielka wtopa!
Totalna Porażka w Rytmie Kasy '- Odcinek 1 ''Słońce grzeje, brzyza mknie znad spokojnego oceanu snując krystalicznei błyszczące fale. Palmy delikatnie drżną i unosi się świeży zapach egzotycznego luksusowego kurortu. Na niewielkim pomostku znajduje się niewielkiej postury dziewczynaw lśniących blond włosach. Obok niej kręci się kilku innych ludzi. '' '???: I jak gotowe wszystko? ???: 'Pewnie, możesz zaczynać. '???: Miałeś się inaczej do mnie zwracać! ???: Tak jest szefowo.. ???: Dobry kamerzysta by SC| opening]]. Jeśli jest ktoś chętny do napisania prosze o kontakt i swoją propozycję Wybrzeże Myama Po nagłym wypadku wywałanym nieoczekiwaną eksplozją wściekła Tori wraz ze swoją świtą stała na plaży. '' '''Tori:' Jak do tego doszło!? Kto jest za to odpowiedzialny! Drake: A komu powierzyłaś to zadanie? Tori: No... Ruby? Ten walnął facepalma. Ruby: 'Ładnie to wyglądało tam :3 Tak słodko urządzone < '''Tori: '''Ciii.. To część naszego mega rozpoczęcia! Tajemnicza wyspa ''Samolot zawodników rozbił się na tej wysepce. Była ona dość sporych rozmiarów. Na szczęście nikt nie został ranny. Nie można powiedzieć tego o tym wraku, który został po zderzeniu. Wszędzie walały się jego szczątki. Wokół dziwnie zalatywało starymi bagnami, a odpowiedzialny za katastrofę w nagłych okolicznościach czmychnął zostawiając zawodników na pastwę losu. '' ''Pierwszy obudził pewien człowiek w czarnym kostiumie. '' '???: A miałem mieć super wejście, ech... Ściągnął kostium. W nim był... Tom. Usiadł sobie w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej leżał. Obok położył kostium. '' '''Tom:' Jest tu chociaż pokój zwierzeń? Następnie budzi się Yoco. Poszła siedzieć obok Toma. Yoco: Cześć, oglądałam NvsW i cię jakoś znam, Tom. Jestem Yoco Yuko Smith-Sato. Nagle obudziła się Ce'Brie, z okularami założonymi na oczach. Ce'Brie: 'Hmm? O! Wreszcie! Wiedziałam, że nie warto było lecieć tym RyanAirem... No, dobra, ale gwiazda tego show już wstała! ''Szybko wstała i wyszła z samolotu. Obczaiła Yoco i Toma. 'Ce'Brie: '''Hmmm... ''Zaczęła się im przyglądać, ale żeby jej nie zauważyli, zaczęła udawać, że jest krzakiem. Następny obudził się jakiś przyjeb. '' '''Will: '''No hej przecież. ''Will se poszedł gdzieś tam. 'Tom: '''Eee... dlaczego siedzisz akurat obok mnie? I dlaczego ktoś nas śledzi udając, że jest krzakiem? Przecież można łatwo zauważyć kogoś takiego. Trzeba było się schować gdzieś i podsłuchiwać, a tak wpadłaś... ''Nagle z hukiem otworzyły się drzwi samolotu. Tak, była to Allie. 'Allie (pokój zwierzeń... no po prostu wzięła sobie kamerkę gdzieś na wysepce): '''Powracam, jestem taka podekscytowana! <3. W poprzednim sezonie rozpraszali mnie faceci, przez co odpadłam... Ale tym razem dam z siebie wszystko! I nikt mnie nie będzie rozpraszać! ''Allie spojrzała na Toma... I świat się zatrzymał chora . ''Przykucnęła przy jakiejś części samolotu i kołysała się płacząc. Tymczasem Tom szedł w głąb wyspy... 'Tom: '''Co jest ze mną nie tak? Czemu nikt mnie nie lubi? Jest kilka powodów, ale przecież nie znają żadnego z nich... ''Nagle odwrócił się do kamery i pokazał palcem na nią. 'Tom: '''Uwaga widzu! Wiem, że to oglądasz! Właśnie dowiesz się wiele ważnych rzeczy o mnie... od... teraz! ''Zaczął iść dalej w tym samym kierunku. 'Tom: '''Może to dlatego, że w dzieciństwie lubiłem matematykę i szczerze mówiąc nadal ją lubię? Nie, to nie to... A może to z powodu mojej psychiki? Podczas NvsW zachowywałem się jak głupek, frajer i debil jednocześnie, dopiero po tym programie zacząłem chodzić do psychiatry... A tak w ogóle to uratowało mi życie... Mój ojciec zmarł w więzieniu, a cała rodzina postanowiła polecieć po trumnę. Tylko ja nie mogłem, ponieważ byłem u psychiatry. Przylecieli do Rosji, a tu... zamach! Ktoś zabijał cywili na lotnisku! Zabił całą moją rodzinę! Rodzinę... Ro... Nie! Nie będę płakać! Ale nadal zostaje kilka pytań? Teoretycznie ojciec trafił do aresztu za przemoc domową, ale przecież już dawno powinien wyjść z więzienia! I czemu akurat w Rosji? Coś mi tu śmierdzi... W dodatku, gdy nie chciałem wziąść udziału, to ktoś mnie porwał i zostawił mnie przy lotnisku... Stop, to znowu moja psychika! To wszystko mi się wydawało... Może nawet ten zamach nie istniał, a tak naprawdę samolot się rozbił i wszyscy w nim zginęli? Oddychaj głęboko, to pozbędziesz się takich myśli... ''Wdech. Wydech. 'Tom: '''Ech, już. Tak czy siak ćwiczyłem zręczność, żeby nie być przegranym, bo w NvsW naprawdę było z tym słabo. Tyle, że się szybko męczę, więc jest problem... A tak w ogóle czy wy czasem nie myślicie (jakby co, to było do widzów), że czasem przesadzają z moją oceną? Ja w czasie NvsW byłem mniej oryginalną postacią od Garrego! Ale teraz jest już lepiej, co nie? Chociaż czy to dobrze? Teraz jestem ciemnym, nieufającym nikomu gościem, a kiedyś byłem fajnym, ufającym gościem. Ech... czas pokaże, co jest lepsze. No to tyle wystarczy do powiedzenia, prawda? Dobra, to idę dalej, a wy oglądajcie kogoś innego... ''Idzie dalej... zaś kamera wróciła do Temple. '''Temple: Chwila... Otarła łzę i wstała. Temple: 'Chyba ten jeb*** wiewiór nic mi nie zrobił. Ale przydałby się lekarz mimo wszystko... ''Ce'Brie tymczasem oglądała pokaz monologowy Toma, zajdając popcorn i pijąc coca colę. 'Ce'Brie: '''OMG, ale ziemniak. ''Nagle z gruzów samolotu dobiegł krzyk starszej kobiety. Była nią Grażynka. '''Grażyna: Matko Boska Częstochowska, gdzie mój rozrusznik!? Wstała. Grażyna: Coś niesamowitego, na jakim krańcu świata ja się znajduję?? Zaczęła sie rozglądać i podeszła do Ce'Brie. Grażyna: Ziemniaki...? Jak chcesz to mogę ugotować ziemniaczki, tylko sprzętu nie ma, a surowych Broń Boże nie jedz! Misty trochę przysnęła, ale już wraca do świata żywych. <3 Misty: To ten.. ktoś mnie wołał? Tymczasem Isaac szukał Ce'Brie. Isaac: 'Gdzie jesteś blond piękności? :c Nawet nie wiem jak masz na imię! ''Zobaczył Ce'Brie stojącą gdzieś tam..podbiegł do niej. '''Isaac: '''Hej, nie powiedziałaś mi jak masz nawet na imię! '''Ce'Brie: '''Ych... Hm... Jestem Szefowa! Chcesz zostać moim przydu... znaczy, BFF, z którym będę robiła wszystko, wszędzie i zawsze? ^^ '''Isaac: No pewka! Ale wolałbym coś wiecej niż przyjaźń! ;( Allie spojrzała na Isaaca. Musiała do niego podbiec <3. Allie: Hejka! Jak masz na imię? <3 Zaczęła się wyraźnie ślinić. Isaac nieco zdezorientowany spojrzał na Allie. Isaac: 'No siemka, jestem Isaac, a ty? :D ''Zaczął oglądać ją od nóg w góre, ale zatrzymał się przy piersiach. Tymczasem u Toma... 'Tom: '''No niestety nie umiem mówić monologów, więc... CHWILA! Ty podsłuchiwałaś! Za daleko odszedłem, żebyś mogła przez przypadek mnie usłyszeć! Co to jest? To już przesada! ''Zezłoszczony idzie dalej. Nagle jednak idzie w drugim kierunku, do Grażyny. 'Tom: '''Pani jest z Polski? Ja też jestem! Nazywam się Tom... ''A potem znowu się odwrócił i poszedł tak daleko, żeby nikt nie usłyszał. 'Tom: '''Ech, śledzić mnie? Ja szukam jakiejś cywilizacji i sobie głośno myślę, a ona podsłuchuje? No cóż, idę dalej... ''Ce'Brie całkowicie zignorowała Toma, bo zauważyła, że Allie się klei do Isaaca. 'Ce'Brie: '''Ej, ej, helloł! To jest mój przyd... przyjaciel! Wara od niego! ''Stanęła między nimi. 'Ce'Brie: '''Ruda, pamiętaj, że znam twój sekret! ''Którego właściwie nie znała, ofc. Tymczasem Yoco szukała Toma na wyspie. 'Yoco: '''Tom! Tom, gdzie jesteś? ''I szukała dalej. ''Allie olała Ce'Brie i tak jak on patrzył się na jej stanik, tak ona patrzyła się na jego < '''Brian: Nieprędko... Isaac: -.- Brian: No czego!? Mam informacje, że mam was przetrzymać tutaj.. No i musicie.. no.. Zaczął się dziwnie miotać. Brian: Jakaś cholerna małpa bonobo zabrała mi klucz od stacyjki! A że nie chce złapać syfilis.. już właściwie się martwię, że od nich złapałem AIDS. Wykrzywił twarz i zrobił kwaśną minę. Brian: Anyway.. Znajdzię małpę i odbierzcie jej klucz! Nie wiem jak, po prostu to zróbcie. Ale uważajcie! Ona jest sprytna i jedna osoba nie da rady! Najlepiej gdybyście dobrali się w grupy po kilka osób. Ta... Przerażony spojrzał na ręce. Brian: 'Muszę się iść odkazić!!!! A WY RUSZCIE WASZE ZAWSZONE DUPSKA DO ROBOTY! ''W panice uciekł, nie zostawiając nawet wskazówki gdzie mają zacząć. Postępy zawodników Kenny, Misty, Jonathan i Ce'Brie Cała czwórka szła przed siebie po plaży. Znaleźli się nieopadal klifów, czy coś w tym stylu. Było słuchać głośny szum fal. 'Ce'Brie: '''Superaśno! Jestem w wymarzonej grupce do wykonania zadania! Tylko... co robi tutaj ten randomowy gościu..? ''Pokazała na Jonathana. Ten spojrzał na Ce'Brie. '''Jonathan: O no tak! Jestem Jonathan miło mi was poznać. Idąc po plaży, zatrzymał się na chwilę i podniósł muszelkę. Misty czuła się trochę nieswojo, ale starała się tego nie okazywać. Misty: Moje umiejętności tropienia do czegoś się przydadzą. Jakie banalne wyzwanie, jezu. Naskoczyła zgrabnie na jakieś wzniesienie, w każdym razie widziała teraz wszystko dużo lepiej. '' '''Misty:' Hmm... Małpy to sprytne zwierzęta... Jakby tu ją podejść.. Misty co jakiś czas zerkała na swoją grupkę. '' '''Misty:' Wrrr, zapomniałam, że moje zabaweczki zostały przy stroju.. Damn. Przemieszczała się po jakichś wzniesieniach, równolegle do grupki. '' '''Misty: '''Dzieje się tam coś na dole? ''Próbowała krzyczeć. Miała chociaż nadzieję, że pozostali zainteresują się wyzwaniem... Kenny próbował wytropić małpę po zapachu. Kenny: 'Nic tutaj nie czuję... Ale w sumie nie wiem nawet jak pachną małpy. :c Może po prostu się rozejrzę... ''Kenny zaczął wędrować dookoła szukając małpy. Ce'Brie tymczasem związała sobie włosy. 'Ce'Brie: '''Słuchajcie! Patafiany, czy jakoś tak, są brudne, i mają ciągle brudne tyłki! A to oznacza, że od smrodu i zanieczyszczenia powietrza, będziemy wiedzieli gdzie szedł! Potrzebujemy w takim razie takiego urządzenia do pomiaru skażenia środkowiska! I wtedy będziemy wiedzieli gdzie ten patafian jest! ''Podjarała się. 'Ce'Brie: '''No, tak, jesteśmy na wyspie, tutaj niczego takiego nie ma.... ''Ce'Brie jako, że jest zaiście inteligentna, zaczęła się rozglądać za "patafianem", chodząc przy wodzie. Ce'Brie spacerowała i rozglądała się. Morze wyrzuciło na brzeg glony, których nie zauważyła. Chciała podnieść ładną muszelkę, ale pech chciał, że się poślizgnęła i przewróciła, wyglądało to mniej więcej tak: thumb|left|364px 'Jonathan: '''A nie lepiej poszukać gdzieś przy drzewach.. w końcu małpy chodzą po drzewach, często w poszukiwaniu jedzenia. ''Zaczął iść w stronę palem ,które zauważył z daleka. Tymczasem Kenny zaczął przeszukiwać pobliskie krzaki. Niestety nic ciekawego tam nie znalazł. 'Kenny: '''Przydałyby nam się banany. Wtedy byłoby chyba dużo łatwiej złapać tą małpę... ''Kenny poszedł w stronę drzew mając nadzieję, że trafi gdzieś na drzewo bananowe. Ce'Brie po wielkim upadku (swojego życia) powstała jak Feniks z popiołów. 'Ce'Brie: '''Nooo, dobra... Yyym... ''Zaczęła myśleć. (!!!) 'Ce'Brie: '''Wiem! Chodźcie za mną! ''Ce'Brie porwała wszystkich za sobą. Misty, Ce'Brie, Jonathan i Kenny weszli do jakiegoś lasu. Wokół rosły bananowce... No, chyba rosły, bo mogły. '' '''Ce'Brie: '''Małpy lubią banany, założę się, że ten patafian nawet prowadzi fanklub bananów. Gdzieś tutaj powinien być! ''Jonathan rozejrzał się dookoła, chciał też wytężyć słuch ,aczkolwiek Ce'Brie darła się i nic poza nią nie słyszał. Podszedł do jakiegoś drzewa i zaczął próbować się na nie wspiąć, gdy to zrobił zaczął rozglądać się z drzewa. 'Jonathan: '''Nie widzę tu żadnej małpy.. bananów w sumie też nie ma.. no chyba ,że były,a ona zjadła. ''Ześlizgnął się z drzewa, próbował zobaczć coś przez lornetkę ,którą miał na szyi ,ale w tym miejscu było tyle zielelni ,że nic nie zdołał zobaczyć. Postanowił ,że może ujrzy coś na podłożu, jakieś ślady łap, może porozrzucane skórki od bananów i Bingo! Coś było skórka od banana, leżała tuż przy krzaku. 'Jonathan: '''No niby coś tu jest ale .. jednak to tylko jedna skórka, gdyby małpa jadła.. to zjadłaby chyba tonę takich bananów. Można równie dobrze poszukać idąc w którąś stronę lasu. ''Jonathan przysiadł na kamieniu i zaczął się zastanawiać. 'Ce'Brie: '''O-M-G... Jak tu gorąco. W sumie jest nawet fajne słoneczko! Poopalam się! ''Ce'Brie założyła sobie okulary przeciwsłoneczne na oczy, zdjęła swój strój i ukazała się w kostiumie kąpielowym. 'Ce'Brie: '''Jak chcesz być gentl... gant... genitaliomenem, to możesz zdjąć bluzkę, abym mogła się na niej położyć! ''Powiedziała do Jonathana, z uśmiechem na twarzy. Jonathan spojrzał się na Ce'Brie jak na jakąś trędowatą. 'Jonathan: '''Chodziło ci o gentelmena? Z resztą nie mamy na to czasu! ''Uniósł palec ku górze, wstał z kamienia. 'Jonathan: '''Ce'Brie powiedz mi czy masz dobrą orientacjęw terenie? Posiadasz jakieś talenty czy cokolwiek? ''Ce'Brie tymczasem już leżała i opalała się, nie słuchając. Jonathan załamał ręce. 'Jonathan: '''Dobra! Najwyżej odpadniesz jako pierwsza, nie mój interes. ''Poszedł szukać jakichkolwiek śaldów po małpie, zapuszczał się w głąb palem. 'Ce'Brie: '''Nooo doooobra, skoro tak bardzo potrzebujesz mojej pomocy, bo sam sobie nie możesz poradzić.... ''Wstała, otrzepała się i łaziła za nim. Abi-J'Shiristina, Temple i Allie '''Temple: No dobra, to... Klasnęła i spojrzała na pozostałe dziewczyny, które to... trzymały się za rączki i próbowały obrać kokosy. Wspólnie rzucały kokosami o palmy <3. Allie: Mocniej! Dasz radę Krysia! Abi-J'Shiristina zebrała się w sobie i tak mocno rzuciła kokosem, że trafiła w głowę Allie, która dopingowała ją za jej plecami. Allie spojrzała na Temple, która obserwowała dziewczyny. Allie: No weź jej pomóż! Jesteś z nami w drużynie, to musisz nam pomagać, nie lubimy osób siedzących. Powiedziała masując sobie czoło. Temple: 'Może wolicie rzucać tymi kokosami w ruchomy cel ? Dostaniecie za to nagrodę. (Pokój zwierzeń)'Temple: Próba numer 1. Allie: W sensie... Zbliżyła się do Temple. Allie: ... czy ty lubisz obrywać kokosami? Allie starała się unieść jedną brew, ale jej nie wychodziło i ruszała brwiami przed twarzą Temple. Temple: 'Nie we mnie. Tylko... patrz małpa kradnie wasze kokosy! Ona będzie celem. ''Pokazała na krzaki, które się poruszyły z niewiadomego powodu. Oczywiście nie było żadnej małpy. Allie spojrzała zimnym wzrokiem na Temple i poszła się naradzić z Abi-J'Shiristiną. Gdy tylko obróciła się i Temple nie widziała jej twarzy dziewczyna zaczęła się mocno jarać. '''Allie: Słuchaj, Krysia! Teraz jest nasz czas, żeby się błyszczeć! Temple chce, żebyśmy rzucały kokosami w krzaczek, musimy dać z siebie wszystko! Rozumiesz co to dla nas może znaczyć? Abi-J'Shiristina: Że w końcu rozwalimy kokosy i napijemy się soku? Allie: Nom! Ponoć ludzie mają go dosyć po tygodniu! <3 Abi-J'Shiristina: Dokładnie po 6 dniach i 80 godzinach, wiem, bo ja tu jestem inżynierem! Allie: No tak, zapomniałabym... Allie i Krysia, gotowe do działania, zaczęły rzucać kokosami w krzaczek, na który wskazała Temple. Dziewczyny niestety mają chyba pecha, bo żaden z kokosów nie mógł dolecieć do krzaczka :( Temple gdy one niewidziały walnęła się w czoło. (Pokój zwierzeń)Temple: To się nie dzieje naprawdę... Temple poddana i zażenowana swoją grupą podeszła do obojga i wzięła jeden kokos. Temple: Raz, dwa, trzy! Rzuciła kokosem w krzak, of course doleciał. Abi-J'Shiristina: To... co mamy robić? Słyszałam, że mamy złapać jakąś małpę... Podrapała się po tyłku. Abi-J'Shiristina: Musimy się wczuć w role małp kochane!!! Abi-J'Shiristina zaczęła udawać małpę i zaczęła iskać Allie. Temple: Może na zdjęciach będzie coś, co da trop. Zaczęła sprawdzać każde zdjęcie zrobione tutaj. Will i Izak Will: Hej, jesteśmy razem w drużynie! Will wziął sobie butelkę whiskey i poszedł gdzieś tam. Isaac: 'No super, haha! Ale gdzie ty idziesz? Złapał się za głowę. '''Isaac: '''A co my tak w ogóle mieliśmy robić?! Że też akurat musiałem to przeoczyć... ''Will podszedł z whiskey do Izaka. '''Will: No ja też nie wiem. A tak w ogóle to no może pogadajmy o życiu. Co lubisz robić, hmm? Isaac: 'A co robi każdy nastolatek? Korzysta z życia i bawi się! :D Zaczął trząść głową. '''Isaac: '''A ty co lubisz robić? Pewnie łapać kury i jeść lody, zgadłem? ''Zaczął brechtać pod nosem. Will spojrzał na niego podirytowany. 'Will: '''Yyyy... Może ty sam lubisz jeść lody, co? A może lizać? Weź w ogóle odejdź ode mnie pedale! -,- ''Will odsunął się od Isaaca. '''Will: '''Dobra... To robimy to zadanie. Mamy coś tam znaleźć. Ale... Nie wiem czy ty mi w czymś pomożesz. '''Will (pokój zwierzeń): Isaac jest głupi i dziwny. Gdyby się topił, najprawdopodobniej odwróciłbym wzrok i udawał, że nic nie widzę. Will: Idź może lepiej nie wiem... Coś tam porób, tylko mi nie przeszkadzaj! Reakcja Isaaca: left Isaac: 'Nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi gościu, ale może lepiej jakbyśmy robili to razem, bo nie wiem co mamy robić! ;D '(Pokój zwierzeń)' 'Isaac: 'Trochę więcej dystansu od siebie, Will! Ale jeszcze się zaprzyjaźnimy! :D Chyba... '''Will: '''Weeeź geju odejdź. ''Will popchnął gdzieś tam Isaaca. 'Will: '''Zejdź mi z drogi! Muszę to wygrać! Ale z tobą nic nie da się zrobić... I co robisz taką minę jakbyś jakiś niedorozwinięty był? ''Will zaczął chodzić po okolicy i szukać. '''Will: Szukamy kogoś tam z kluczem... No, to nie powinno być trudne. Will wspiął się na drzewo i zaczął z niego oglądać okolicę. Nagle spadł prosto na Isaaca. Will: 'Ałć... Może byś trochę uważał?! To wszystko przez ciebie! Musiałeś mnie wybrać do drużyny?! Nie mam zamiaru nic z tobą robić! ''Will popchnął mocno Isaaca. '''Will: '''Grr... Chyba nigdy nic nie wygramy jak będziesz się tak ociągał, idioto! ''Will zaczął oglądać jakieś krzaki i poszedł w głąb lasku. '' '''Will: No i co tak soisz i się gapisz? Zakochałeś się? Haha! Weź się lepiej do roboty! Nie mam zamiaru przez ciebie przegrać! Will puknął Isaaca w głowę. Will: 'No dalej! Halo! Słyszysz mnie? Nie stój jak ta kukła! ''Will odszedł trochę dalej, ale Isaac nie chciał iść za nim. 'Will: '''Ja pierdolę... Ty żyjesz w ogóle? thumb|left|246px Grażyna Aniela Wasidło-Koroszewska, Yoco Yuko Smith-Sato i Tom: ''Ponieważ Tom i Yoco trzymali się razem, a Grażynka się pogubiła, to postanowiła że do nich dołączy. Szli przez '''Grażyna: Mmm chłopczyku, ty się mnie spytałeś czy ja też z Polski pochodzę? Bo jeśli tak, to odpowiedź brzmi też tak (hehehe). A właśnie, ten tak "krzykliwie" ubrany...chłopak, nie chłopak, ja nie wiem co to jest teraz, to on nam powiedział że my musimy znaleźć chomika czy kotka??? Bo ja nie dosłyszałam.?? Nagle na głowę Grażynki spadł kokos. (please) Grażyna: To Twoja robota ty pindo!! Na głowie miała guza, ale tym razem nic poważnego oprócz tego się nie stało. Przypomniało jej się jednak, że.. Grażyna: A może...a może to o małpę chodziło..?? Zaczęła się oglądać, i wzięła jednego kokosa by przywalić nim Allie. Grażyna: Ja tu żadnych małp nie widzę..?? Mam złe okulary zresztą, więc tam ech... Machnęła ręką. Wydawało jej się że widziała uciekającego Brian'a. Grażyna: To znowu ten dziwoląg!? ''Rzuciła w uciekającą postać kokosem i podbiegła do niej. Okazało się, że tą postacią był jedynie szympans przypominający Briana. Gdy się ocknął wkurzony rzucił jej kupą w twarz i rechocząc uciekł.